


Let me help you

by Smowkie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic, Established Relationship, Hair Washing, Healing, Love Confessions, M/M, POV Derek Hale, Stiles Stilinski Takes Care Of Derek Hale, showering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 13:23:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11487273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie
Summary: “That’s it, there you go,” Stiles said softly and Derek groaned as he leaned his stiff and newly healed body against Stiles’ bare chest. “Just a little longer before you can go to bed.”After a fight with some unnamed big bad Stiles takes care of Derek.





	Let me help you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyDrace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace/gifts).



> To Minna, HAPPY BIRTHDAY! I hope you have an amazing day! Here's a little silly ficlet for you. ♥

“That’s it, there you go,” Stiles said softly and Derek groaned as he leaned his stiff and newly healed body against Stiles’ bare chest. “Just a little longer before you can go to bed.”

Derek heard a bottle snap open and then Stiles’ big and strong hands were gently soaping him up. He forced himself to stand on his own so Stiles could reach, and he helpfully moved his arms when Stiles carefully pushed or pulled, but otherwise he just stood there and let his forehead rest against Stiles’ shoulder. After a while another bottle snapped open and then Stiles’ long fingers started to work his scalp and he groaned again, making Stiles huff a little laugh.

“Almost done,” he said quietly.

“Don’t stop,” Derek asked, despite barely being able to stand on his own.

Stiles just hummed, but he kept massaging Derek’s scalp much longer than needed, and it felt divine. He massaged and scratched with his blunt nails, making sure to get everywhere before he eventually stopped, making Derek whine quietly at the loss.

“You can barely stand, babe, let me finish this so we can get you to bed,” Stiles said and Derek nodded and lifted his head from Stiles’ shoulder. “I should clean your face too, that okay?”

“Yeah,” Derek mumbled and turned his head towards him. He kept his eyes closed though, and soon Stiles careful fingers were soaping up his face too, gentle and soft as they worked the soap in his beard and up his forehead, his nose.

“There we go,” he said. “Almost done.”

“Mm,” Derek agreed. He heard Stiles start the water, then Stiles nudged his chin.

“Tilt your head back,” he said and Derek obliged.

The warm water felt good as it ran over his face and then Stiles used one hand to make sure all the shampoo was out of his hair before he carefully lifted Derek’s arms, one at the time, to rinse his pits and sides.

“Missed a spot,” Stiles said and cupped Derek’s jaws in his hands, and Derek opened his eyes. Stiles stroked his thumbs over his cheeks, then he leaned in a pressed a short and dry kiss to Derek’s mouth, making Derek smile softly. Stiles got the shower head again and Derek closed his eyes so he could rinse his face again.

“Will you let me wash your lower body too?” Stiles asked and Derek nodded and hummed. He had gotten most of the blood and dirt on his upper body, and his jeans were actually whole, but it felt good letting Stiles wash him and it would feel better to go to bed knowing he was clean all over.

Stiles put the shower head away again, but left the water running, then he crouched down in front of Derek. He soaped up his legs before putting one hand between his legs, and he gently cleaned his junk. Derek knew he was exhausted when his body didn’t react at all to the treatment, but it still felt good, being taken care of, and when Stiles tapped the side of his foot he put a hand on his shoulder so he could keep his balance while he lifted his foot so Stiles could wash it. When he was done he put it down in the tub again, and the inch or so of water in the bottom of it washed away enough soap that he could stand on it without slipping as he lifted his other foot for Stiles to wash. Stiles quietly rinsed him off again and then he pressed a kiss to his cheek.

“I need to wash up real quick, do you want to get out first?” he asked and Derek shook his head minutely.

“No, I’ll stay,” he said and then he watched as Stiles cleaned himself off. He was efficient and quick as he soaped up his body and shampooed his hair, and Derek enjoyed watching the soapy water run over his body as he rinsed. It only took a couple of minutes all in all, and when he was done he smiled at Derek.

“Ready to go?” he asked.

“Yeah,” Derek said hoarsely, and he cleared his throat. He really needed to sleep, preferably for a week, but he knew he needed to eat something first, and he sighed as he leaned on Stiles and stepped out of the tub.

Stiles placed a towel on the toilet and guided Derek to sit on it and then he took another towel and ran over Derek’s head. He massaged his scalp a little through the towel before hanging it over his shoulders so he could dry himself off and Derek took the towel and clumsily started to dry his arms and legs.

“I feel like a newborn deer,” he complained as he fumbled with the towel.

“You look like one,” Stiles said and Derek tried to glare at him, but from the smile he got he knew it wasn’t very efficient.

“I don’t know if I have anything ready to eat,” he said instead of continuing the deer analogy. He really didn’t like feeling so weak and vulnerable, and he was glad Stiles was there, even if it meant he saw him like that, it did made him feel safer.

“I’ll make you something when you’re dry and in bed,” Stiles said and Derek frowned as he weakly dragged the towel over his chest and stomach.

“You don’t need to do that, I can-” he started but Stiles interrupted him.

“No, I know I don’t _need_ to do that, but I want to,” he said. “I know you can, but you don’t have to. You need energy and you need rest, let me take care of you, let me help you.”

Derek looked at him as his heart beat hard in his chest, almost painful, and he closed his eyes against the overwhelming love he felt.

“Please?” Stiles asked and when Derek opened his eyes he was crouching down right in front of him, so Derek nodded and tried to swallow down his emotions.

“Thank you,” he whispered and Stiles smiled at him.

“Anything for you, babe,” he said and Derek pressed his eyes together and huffed a little laugh. “Can you get up?”

Derek opened his eyes again and Stiles was standing in front of him with his hands out, so Derek took them and let himself be pulled up to standing.

“Are you dry enough?” Stiles asked and Derek grabbed the towel and sloppily dragged it between his legs before nodding.

“Now I am,” he said and Stiles smiled and put Derek’s arm over his shoulders and his own arm around Derek’s waist.

“Let’s get you to bed,” he said.

He guided Derek to the bedroom where Derek let himself fall into the bed. He oofed at the impact, then he crawled up and pressed his face to Stiles’ pillow to just breathe it in before turning his head, only to find Stiles standing there watching him with a soft smile on his face.

“I’ll be right back,” Stiles said and Derek’s cheeks felt warm as he nodded.

He heard Stiles go to the kitchen and root around in the fridge and cupboards and then suddenly Stiles had a hand on his shoulder.

“Wake up, babe,” he said softly and Derek blinked at him.

“I fell asleep,” he stated and Stiles grinned as he nodded.

“You did, yeah,” he said. “Just eat this and then you can sleep more.”

He was holding a plate with a big sandwich on it in front of Derek, who sat up against the headboard before taking it. 

“Thank you,” he said quietly and Stiles smiled and kissed his cheek before sitting next to him and taking a plate with a much smaller sandwich from the bedside table.

“Anything for you, babe,” he said again, his voice soft, and Derek ducked his head and smiled as warmth spread in his stomach.

Stiles handed Derek a bottle of water and then they ate in silence. When they were done Stiles took the plates and put them on the bedside table, along with the empty water bottles, and Derek laid back down on the bed on his side, facing Stiles. Stiles laid down too, facing Derek, and he put his arms around him so Derek’s face was against his neck, and then he kissed his forehead.

“Sleep now, babe,” he said, his mouth still against Derek’s skin and Derek nodded minutely, not wanting to dislodge his mouth.

“Thank you,” he said quietly. “For everything.” He took a deep breath and steeled himself before speaking again. “I love you.”

Stiles let out a shaky breath and pressed his mouth against Derek’s forehead.

“I love you too,” he said, his heartbeat steady and Derek huffed a laugh and pressed himself closer to Stiles.

“I love you,” he said again and he could feel Stiles’ smile against him.

“And I love you,” Stiles repeated as he put one of his hands against Derek’s neck and gently carded his fingers through his hair. “I love you.”


End file.
